From All Sides
by Auralynn
Summary: Learning to be husbands to Phoebe & Prue & twin brothers to one another Cole Turner & John Grant literally come face to face with their demons. They & the rest of the new & old Olympians must fight off an attack From All Sides. Completed. Please R
1. Practicing Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Charmed, Profiler, or Hercules The Legendary Journeys. All copyrights belong to the creators and producers of these series. This story is written for entertainment purposes only.  
  
From All Sides  
By Auralynn  
Cole/John/Charmed/Profiler /HTLJ AU  
Olympian Security Agency and Spiritual Center Series  
  
Set four weeks after where Love Triumphant leaves off.  
  
Chapter One  
Practicing Magic  
  
Cole, John, and Darryl were gathered in the exercise room of the Halliwell Mansion intent on perfecting their powers. Darryl had successfully learned how to levitate thanks to Phoebe's earlier coaching and was working out on the punching bag in an effort to keep his human muscles fit.  
  
John and Cole had no troubles morphing into an eagle and a wolf. This was a talent that they had inherited from Morrigan. John, however, was having trouble conjuring another hawk from thin air to act as a decoy in case he ever needed it. Every time he tried to produce one he got a baby chick instead.  
  
"I'm never going to get a handle on this magic stuff. I suck," he groaned. Cole patted him on the back. "It's all right brother, it's just going to take practice, patience, and a lot of fortitude. All things which I know you have or you wouldn't have survived your first encounter with Prue let alone marriage to her," Cole teased.  
  
"Watch it! That is my wife you are talking about. I'll give you she may be a little difficult at times but she is the woman I love with all my heart. Besides it's not like I'm always easy to deal with myself," John admitted reluctantly.  
  
"I'll say Amen to that," Darryl remarked. "You're a fine lawman and there is no one else I'd rather have watching my back but you sure are a high maintenance partner." "That's because I'm worth it." John gloated.  
  
"Glad to see you don't lack confidence," Cole remarked. "Now let's see if you can channel it into pulling off the task at hand. John tried again but with no better results. "I don't see why I have to do this any way and besides that delicious smell emanating from upstairs is throwing off my concentration."  
  
"You need to work on it because when you face the enemy it is good to have complete control over all the skills you possess even when there are distractions. It is that simple." "Yeah, well sorry Cole. I have to go with my partner on this one. Some things are just too hard to resist." As if to back up his statement, Darryl's stomach growled. "Let's go," he said to John. John nodded and then they both disappeared. Seeing he was outnumbered and reluctantly admitting to himself that he was equally as hungry, Cole orbed out after them.  
  
He found them drooling over a huge kettle of soup that was cooking on the stove. John turned and headed for the cupboards. He grabbed three bowls. "Come on let's sneak some," he urged his companions. "Are you nuts?" Cole asked. "Oh come on, no one is around and besides don't you think you are carrying this whole reformation thing a little to far?" John asked. "I mean I know all about trying to become a better man but we still can be a little naughty on occasion. I think our wives not only expect it but they actually like it. Besides sneaking a bit of soup is hardly a cardinal sin."  
  
"That may be true but for your information it is not our wives I'm worried about. This is no doubt one of Piper's creations and while she's been mellower as of late, I still wouldn't piss her off. I've seen her in action. She maybe the peace- maker between Prue and Phoebe and she maybe married to Leo, the pacifist, however, she can be quite fierce when she wants to be." Cole said in response to his brother.  
  
"This is true," Darryl agreed, "but I so damned hungry, I'll risk it." He grabbed one of the bowls and started ladling soup into it. "I'll get the crackers and cheese," John volunteered.  
  
A loud wail issued from behind them. "What was that?" Darryl asked. "I don't know," Cole answered. "It reminds me a little of how Phoebe sounded when she was a banshee." "A banshee?" John asked puzzled. "It's a long story," Cole said. "I'll tell you later. Right now I think we'd better be on our guard."  
  
As the last word slipped out of Cole's mouth a dreadful beast launched itself at them. The guys ended up jumping on the counters as a snarling Kit let them know exactly what she thought of their unauthorized kitchen raid. A feminine chuckle sounded from the doorway.  
  
"Okay you little monster," Piper said fondly to the cat. "That's enough. It's time to let these big, brave men, crawl down off the cupboards." Kit eyed the guys haughtily and then stalked off past her mistress, no doubt to torture some other poor unsuspecting man, Cole thought.  
  
On a more positive front, Piper looked more amused than angry. "While I'm flattered that you guys are willing to risk life and limb for my cooking, all you had to do was ask. I am making the soup to serve at Mom and Dad's homecoming dinner but you can have some now. You can be my guinea pigs and after all I can't let you boys go hungry can I?"  
  
"No Mam," John agreed enthusiastically with his sister-in-law. Piper took the ladle from Darryl and instructed him to get another bowl out for her. "I'll even join you myself. Leo's off to the Norse lands learning some more new skills from Baldar, Prue's at the University preparing her telekinesis lecture, Phoebe's somewhere with Rachel and Sam, working on their telepathic skills and I haven't had lunch yet either. It will actually be nice to have company. So to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure? I thought you guys would be at the office."  
  
"Well I don't have to tell you Piper that since your Mom weakened the Source with her potion months ago he seems to be laying low, and it's my guess that the rest of the underworld is too busy developing plans to depose him, to worry about causing trouble for anyone else at the moment. That's why we've only had minor demon attacks on earth. Although I'm equally as sure that won't last for very much longer," Cole stated.  
  
"In other words this is the calm before the storm, so we'd better take advantage of it while we can," Piper said with a sigh. "Exactly," Cole nodded. Piper then turned her attention to the other two men. "So what is your story?"  
  
"Bailey is in one foul mood. I can't understand it. We've solved two formerly cold cases in as many weeks. He should be happy? It's like he's been waking up on the wrong side of the bed every morning," Darryl informed Piper.  
  
"Or more on target waking up to an empty bed every morning," John commented. "That sure as hell can make a man grumpy. Thank heaven I don't have that problem anymore."  
  
"Like you ever did," Darryl snickered. "George and Grace have been filling me in. You scored more home runs than all the Los Angeles Dodgers combined." "Those were the old days, partner. I am a very happily married man now and I intend to keep it that way," John said. "I just meant that I could understand if Bailey's sick of the long lonely nights. They were getting to me too before I met Prue."  
  
"Yes. Marriage is definitely a wonderful state of being," Darryl agreed. "I still can't believe how supportive my wife and family were about coming here and how easily they've adapted. They were actually happy for me that I was quitting the force. They knew the stress was getting to me and that I just couldn't hold my nose any longer."  
  
"Have you heard anything from your old precinct friends?" Cole asked. "Like have they started an investigation into your ex-new boss? It more than sounded like he was on the take to me. I mean closing down an investigation into allegations that a councilman's son was involved with drug dealing and murder doesn't exactly sound kosher."  
  
"Nope and they are not going to dig into it either. You knew I was having trouble with the same issues earlier. That's one of the reasons why I was so eager to come here. I can't turn my back where corruption is concerned and my superiors weren't about to do anything about the problems. The only thing is part of me feels guilty because I didn't stay to fight the good fight, you know?"  
  
Piper reached across the table and squeezed her friend's hand. "Darryl, you have no reason to feel guilty. You are a good man who was doing what was right not only for himself but for his family. Staying only would have left you frustrated and tilting at windmills."  
  
"Besides who says you still can't fight the good fight. Say the word and we can start an investigation from here. I know it is out of our usual realm but I'm sure Bailey wouldn't object. He hates turn coats to the badge probably more than we do," John told his partner.  
  
"Not to mention the fact that now I've been cleared by the D.A.'s office I could probably pull a few strings with my contacts there to get a little inside information," Cole volunteered. "At any rate think about it for awhile Darryl and let us know. In the mean time speaking of your boss, I think you two should be getting back to the office before Bailey nails your behinds to the wall. No sense tugging an already ticked off tiger's tale."  
  
"All right already," John groaned. He and Darryl both stood up and walked over to give Piper kisses on the cheek and their thanks. Then John walked over to Cole and said, "you know I need to have a talk with Phoebe later, about loosing you up a bit more. Being a boss man is making you a tad bit stuffy." Before Cole could comment John orbed out. "Sorry Cole," Darryl apologized for his partner before following.  
  
Cole put his hand over his eyes and shook his head. "You know now I understand what you were saying when you and Phoebe lost Prue and gained Paige. This changing roles is hard stuff." "Hmm-hmm," Piper acknowledged. "As I told you then, it was difficult for me to get used to being the eldest sister, and for Phoebe to become the middle sister. It has to be even more challenging for you to go from being completely sibling free to having a twin brother virtually over night. Plus you have the added burden of being born an hour ahead of John, which technically makes you the eldest and theoretically the one who is supposed to be the most responsible by nature."  
  
"Don't I know it," Cole said with frustration echoing in his tone. "Well look at it this way," Piper said. "You also have several advantages working in your favor. For one thing John maybe more than a tad bull headed but his heart is as big as the ocean out there and so is his sense of right and wrong. He's one of the good guys for sure and unlike Paige that side of him isn't going to change."  
  
You are also not alone. Prue is already starting to work her own particular brand of magic on John, Darryl is a calming influence, and so are the members of the VCTF family. You also have Phoebe and I as back up, and I even promise not to blow him up," Piper finished with a wink.  
  
Cole winked back at her and said, "Thank you Piper, and not just for the soup. I don't know what I would do without you ladies." Well luckily you won't ever have to find that out. You're stuck with us." She stood up and gave Cole a huge hug. Now you know I love you dear brother but..." "Get the heck out of your hair so you and your food muse can work your magic in peace. Gotcha. I'm gone."  
  
He gave her a peck on the cheek and started to leave. He turned back and asked, "Am I really becoming a stuffed shirt?" "Nah she said dismissing that notion with a wave of one of her spatulas, "A bit over protective maybe but a stuffed shirt, never, at least according to what I hear from Phoebe," Piper said with a giggle. Cole orbed out red faced but grinning. 


	2. Double, Double, Toil & Trouble

Disclaimer: The characters of Discord and Demos are from HTLJ. These characters were portrayed by Megan Desmond and Joel Toebeck and are the property of USA Studios and Renaissance pictures. This story is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
From All Sides  
Double, Double, Toil and Trouble  
Chapter II  
  
Discord and Demos floated near the kitchen ceiling. They were using their powers to shield themselves from their distant cousin's view. "What are we doing here?" Demos whined. I thought we were on a mission to discover how we can go back to wreaking havoc on the universe just like the good old days. What are we going to learn in Pied Piper's kitchen?"  
  
"Plenty you moron! It is such a pity poor old Strife bit the dust by Callisto's hand. Oh it's true Strife was Tweedle Dee but your Tweedle Dumber." She smacked Demos hard in the stomach and it was all he could do to keep from falling to the floor. I can't believe I've had to sink to working with the likes of you.  
  
"I'm all you've got kissing cousin so you'd better be nice to me," Demos said making a sickening motion and sound with his tongue. "Hopefully that situation will be rectified soon," Discord snarled.  
  
"You will seek me out even when you don't technically have to," he said smugly. "I'm unforgettable." "You're a pile of dung," Discord sneered. "And if you do that thing with your tongue one more time I will cut it off."  
  
"Alright then mistress of mean by all means let us get back to the subject. How are we going to stir up some of our kind of action around here without getting caught red handed by the protectors and the Light? I mean even Ares is somewhat subdued by the fear of loosing his powers."  
  
"Do I have to do all the thinking around here?" Discord asked. Never mind we both know the answer to that. My plan is gloriously simple. We need to increase the number of scapegoats or allies whichever you prefer to call them by identifying groups and or individuals who would benefit if the malevolent gods and goddesses were to regain our power."  
  
"Ooh -Ooh, I know one already, this Source our cousins keep talking about, Demos volunteered. "Actually for a dimwit that is not a bad guess, but it is still wrong. Their Source fancies himself the ultimate evil sort of like Dahok, and you remember what he had in mind. He wanted all the power for himself and for us to take a back seat to him. Well I don't know about you but I'm not about to take a back seat to anyone. We Olympians are meant to rule and rule we will."  
  
"So who do you have in mind to sucker in first?" Demos asked. "Oh I thought of a number of possibilities. There are a number of candidates who would jump at the chance to rain on our new protectors' parades even goody two shoes have mortal enemies." "I can't wait to get started on the recruitment process. I haven't been this excited in centuries."  
  
" May I ask two more questions?" Discord shot Demos a thoroughly irritated look. "What are they?" she snarled. "Go ahead. Just remember if one of them is how you ended up in the Olympian family tree, I don't know. Demeter always had a soft spot for stray creatures perhaps she found you under a rock, took pity on you, and brought you home." "Very amusing," Demos said starting but then quickly checking the motion of his tongue. "What I actually wanted to know is why are we wasting our mischievous talents on such low ranking members of our clan? Why not start with one of our old favorites, Uncle Hercules?"  
  
Discord sighed in frustration. "It is so basic that even someone like you should understand. Fledglings are always the most vulnerable prey. We can pick them off easily and then move onto the rest of the line. Our evil muscles are a little weak right now and we need to stretch them before we can flex them. Besides as much as I hate to admit it, even in our strongest days, Hercules always managed to kick our teeth in. It is going to be awhile before we are ready to challenge him again but don't worry that day will come soon enough. Now what was your second question?"  
  
"Are we going to notify Ares of our plan? It might cheer him up a bit. He's been morose even for him." "No. Ares would get more depressed than he already is," Discord sighed impatiently. "I also don't think either one of us need any more failed missions added to our list. Once our victory is in hand then we will tell our mentor and win back his favor. "Now let's go get started down our wicked path, shall we?" Discord slapped Demos in the head and then they disappeared. 


	3. Visionaries

From All Sides  
Visionaries  
Chapter III  
  
Rachel, Sam, and Phoebe relaxed in a daisy filled field starring at the beautiful blue sky. Rare and colorful birds and butterflies danced all around them. "I have to hand it to you Professor Phoebe, this is definitely a great way to expand our visionary capabilities," Rachel remarked. Sam smiled. "It sure beats the heck out of envisioning dead bodies. Plus this environment also wins hands down over a stifling lecture hall."  
  
Phoebe gratefully accepted their compliments. "I had a feeling this field trip would meet with your approval," she said with a mischievous wink. Her new friends who had also turned out to be her long lost cousins, Sam on her Mom's side and Rachel on her Dad's side, groaned at her pun. "Sorry I couldn't resist that one." "You know what I think?" Rachel asked. Phoebe shook her head in puzzlement. "You've been spending too much time around your new brother-in-law John. His sense of humor is starting to rub off." "Nah, dirty limericks are more John's style than bad puns," Sam offered. "Now that the subject of John has been introduced, I want to let you know Phoebe how happy we all are that he's got the family he has always needed and deserved. I mean he's had us in his corner all along but now that he's found Prue, Cole, and the rest of you, I think he is finally developing a deep sense of trust and security."  
  
"We are equally lucky to have him. John has the amazing ability to reign in Prue when she's stampeding through the streets without squelching her spirits. It is also fun to watch him and Cole together. Seeing Cole learn the ins and outs of sibling hood is so endearing. I just wish... Phoebe's voice trailed off and a sad look came into her eyes.  
  
"You're thinking about what they would have been like as little boys growing up together if only they'd gotten that chance aren't you?" Rachel asked. "Yeah! How did you know? I thought you said you weren't psychic," Phoebe replied. "I'm not. I'm a visionary like you are but I can't really read people's thoughts. It is just my experience as a profiler helps me to make pretty good guesses."  
  
Phoebe sat up. "I think of all they missed out on together like being dressed in identical sailor suits. Playing tricks on their family, friends, and teachers by pretending to be one another, and cruising down their local main street in a hot red convertible getting alternating admiring and jealous glances from the girls and other guys. She shook her head. "What happened to them was just so unjust. I mean instead of getting to experience things like that Cole spent his childhood being literally tortured by a monstrous creature and John didn't fair much better."  
  
Sam sat up beside her friend. "There is no doubt that fairness had nothing to do with what happened to the twins. I also know that the knowledge that things happen for a reason may be cold comfort but it is often true.  
  
I mean if Cole hadn't have been kidnapped by the demon when he was a baby you two might have missed meeting one another in this lifetime. The same could be said of John and Prue. I mean if John had an ideal childhood maybe he might not have devoted his life to law enforcement and wouldn't have had a reason to come and rescue me, thus maybe never meeting Prue.  
  
Who can say? I don't think even Zeus himself could say for sure. At any rate looking longingly at the past to what might have been is like trying to peddle a bicycle backwards. It's pointless. It is why our visions are almost always present and future based because at least we have a chance of still changing them."  
  
"Hey who is supposed to be teaching who?" Phoebe teased. "I think it is a joint effort," Rachel chimed in. "We are all learning from each other." She picked up a dandelion gone to seed and blew it into the wind. "Amen," Sam laughed. "Now I think we should be getting back to the office Rachel or we will be learning what Bailey's boiling point is."  
  
"Would you mind if I come with you?" Phoebe asked. I've been fascinated with forensic psychology ever since I took some courses on it in college. I even wrote an article on it and was hoping to sell it to a magazine before all this happened. I'd love to see the two of you in action at your jobs if that is okay with you both. "Sure, we'd love to have you with us," Sam assured her. "I agree but I have a condition," Rachel said. "We get to come and watch you demon fighters do your stuff sometime." Phoebe readily agreed. "Just remember we warned you about Bailey's bad mood in advance," Sam teased.  
  
Rachel and Sam gathered up their notebooks and stood. Phoebe touched the ground to push herself up and then her whole body stiffened. Her eyes closed and she fell backwards. Her mind filled with images of a man and a woman dressed in black with masks over their face. They were herding a separate female figure out of a cell like structure. There was no doubt in her mind who that figure was.  
  
Her cousins raced to her side and helped her up. "Phoebe are you alright?" Sam asked worriedly. "What did you see?" Rachel queried. Guessing correctly that Phoebe had experienced a premonition. A demon after an innocent?"  
  
"No! I saw two masked figures helping a prisoner escape. What's worse is that the prisoner was Paige. Sam knelt down and put a supporting hand on Phoebe's back, as she stood. "Come on. Let's go back and alert the others." 


	4. Spreading The Alarm

From All Sides  
Spreading The Alarm  
Chapter 4  
  
Phoebe, Rachel, and Sam burst into the criminal division of the Olympian Security agency. "John, where is everybody?" Phoebe asked her brother-in-law. John could tell from the tone in her voice that she was worried. "The last I knew Piper and Cole were in the kitchen at the Mansion and Prue was at the University. Why what's up? Has the Source attacked?"  
  
"No it is worse," Phoebe replied. "What could be worse? From what John has told us this Source is enemy number one on your most wanted list," Grace said joining the conversation. "He technically still is but when Paige pulled her nasty little trick she jumped ahead of him," Phoebe explained. "I mean you expect demons to try and kill you, but a sister betraying you is worse than a sucker punch. Now she's escaped from the underworld."  
  
"Are you sure?" John asked. I mean security is pretty tight down there. How in the world could she have broken out without any powers?" "We are positive," Rachel assured him. "Phoebe had a premonition and we confirmed it with Hades. As for how Paige pulled it off, she obviously had help."  
  
"Help? But who?" George asked. "I thought the entrances to Olympus are top secret and highly guarded. I don't see how anybody could get in. I mean even though this base is on earth it has more security than the bureau did." "Obviously we are dealing with an inside job," Sam mused. "We just need to figure out who would be desperate and stupid enough to try and upset the apple cart. I mean the gods and goddesses are still in a probationary period as far as the Light is concerned. Any major mistakes and we all stand to loose everything we've gained here. Rachel and I are going to start a profile to see if we can come up with a list of possible accomplices."  
  
"That's good," Phoebe said distractedly as she started to head for the door. "I'll keep you updated." "Wait a minute where are you going?" Darryl asked. "I'm going to find the rest of the family. They weren't in any of the places John just mentioned and I just can't stand not knowing where they are at a time like this so I am going to go back to Olympus and start looking for them,"  
  
John grabbed his suit jacket and threw it on. "Not without me you're not. Look I know you have one mean karate kick and some pretty awesome powers sis but you really shouldn't be alone with Paige on the loose. I know Cole and Prue would never forgive me if anything happened to you and I'd never forgive myself either." Darryl jumped up and joined them. "I'm right behind you both. That's what partners are for." The three of them headed toward a portal.  
  
"Grant, Morris, where the hell do you think you are going?" an angry voice growled. "You just got here! Just because you were both born gods don't think you going to get any extra privileges around here," Bailey barked at them from his office door.  
  
John held his breath and counted to ten. He really wanted to turn and ask his old friend and mentor what the hell bug got up his ass instead John said, "Look there is an emergency that's come up. There's been a prison escape." "On earth?" Bailey asked. "No from the underworld," John replied trying not to shout. He was getting rather concerned himself. Now that he found Prue, Cole, and the rest of the Halliwells he wasn't about to let anyone hurt them or take them away from him.  
  
"Then it is Hades' job not ours. We have plenty of earthly criminals to catch so Phoebe if you will forgive us we need to go do our work. John and Darryl get back to the conference room." "Bailey, you don't understand the escapee was Paige," Darryl tried to explain. "Paige, isn't that your younger sister that went bad and got stripped of her powers?" Bailey asked Phoebe. She nodded.  
  
"Well I can sympathize but without any powers I doubt she can do much harm and as much as we'd love to help we really do have a lot on our plate and this really isn't our jurisdiction and in fact it is not even yours. Your sister may have turned bad but she is not a demon or a warlock. My suggestion is that you sit back and let Hades and the other Olympians find her. I'm sure he has Hercules and Iolaus are on the case."  
  
"Screw jurisdiction," John shouted finally loosing his hold on his temper. "We aren't just talking about apprehending an escaped criminal here. We are talking about family. My family to be precise and it is their safety that is at stake here. I'm damn well going to make sure they are protected. If you can understand that, then fine. If you can't then you're not the same man I've come to call my friend for all these years, and I feel sorry for you. Fire me if you want but I'm leaving now." John took Phoebe's arm and they stepped through the portal. Darryl was right behind them as promised. As were Rachel, Sam, Grace and George, leaving a stunned Bailey in their wake. Seeing he had been given no choice he followed them too. 


	5. Couple Courtesy

From All Sides  
Chapter Five  
Couple Courtesy  
  
Cole landed in the middle of the living room of the mansion right beside Piper and Prue. They had gone on an impromptu trip to San Francisco. Piper had decided she wanted some Giradelli chocolate to add to her celebration menu, and Prue wanted to pick out some new clothes from one of her favorite old shops. It was safe for her to go home now even though friends and acquaintances once thought her dead.  
  
John had helped her concoct a cover story that she had been an eye -witness to a gangland murder and that her death had been staged so she could be placed in the witness protection program. As to her sudden reappearance that would be explained by saying the murderer himself had now been executed so it was safe for Prue to come home. If anyone made a call to check on the story, they would be referred to a friend of John's that was still with the Bureau who would confirm the story.  
  
Cole had a number of things to take care of himself including the insurance paper work for the girls in terms of the loss of the house and Piper's club. The official line on that was that a former boyfriend of Patty's had gone berserk and tried to take revenge on her daughters. It was the truth after all, if not exactly the whole truth. Cole had also done some super discreet investigation into the situation with Darryl's old boss. If Darryl wanted to pursue it, Cole thought it best to do a little advance preparation.  
  
None of them were prepared, however, for what greeted them when they got home. Grams, Tom, and the whole regrouped VCTF were gathered and John was trying to comfort a visibly shaken Phoebe. Cole could tell that she was crying. He dropped his briefcase and raced to her side. "Baby what is wrong?" he asked worriedly.  
  
She lifted her watery gaze to his and then looked at her sisters. "Where the hell have you been? We've been looking all over the base and Olympus for hours. It was like the three of you just disappeared off the radar. Thank you for scaring me witless," she said to him and her sisters before she orbed out. All three of them were about to follow her before Sam stopped them. "There is something you need to know first."  
  
"Paige has escaped from the Underworld. She had accomplices. Hades is out there looking and so is Hercules, Iolaus, and half the population of Olympus but so far there is no trace." "No wonder Phoebe is so upset," Prue said shaking her head. Cole noticed that Piper moved closer to her eldest sister and grabbed a hold of her hand seeking comfort. Prue squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
"Phoebe is not the only one who is pissed," John said giving his wife a disapproving look. "Now don't start getting all super macho protective on me, John!" Prue scolded her husband. "Oh no you don't, you are not turning this around on me. This isn't about being macho. You should have at least had the courtesy to tell me you were leaving our sheltered little arena."  
  
"Bad things not only happen to good people they can happen to capable people as well. Hey I'm a super cop and that still didn't save me from taking a bullet. May I also remind you, Mrs. Only Thinks She's Invincible, that I had to rescue you from the Source's Circle of Fire, so don't you dare bitch at me for worrying about you. I may be a god but my very human feelings are still one hundred percent in tact."  
  
"All right hubby dearest," Prue said walking over to her John and placing a calming hand on his chest. "I'm sorry. You are right; we should have left word that we were going out for awhile. At any rate we can talk about this later, I should really go and check on Phoebe."  
  
"That's my job," Cole said to his eldest sister-in-law. "Thank you for offering though. You and my brother should continue your talk now not later." Cole expected Prue to argue but instead she nodded. "Tell Phoebe we are sorry for worrying her," Piper said contritely. "I will. Darryl would you go with Piper to find Leo?" Cole asked. "I think she needs him." Darryl agreed immediately.  
  
Cole turned to the rest of the gang. "Everyone else, I hate to ask this of you but could you keep on top of this Paige thing for us a while longer? We will join in as soon as we can. I promise. We want to see her back where she belongs more than anybody but things are just so..." "Emotionally charged right now," Sam offered when she noticed he was struggling for the proper wording. He nodded gratefully.  
  
"You don't even have to ask. We've got guard duty," Sam assured him. "You all helped save me from Jack. I will never stop being grateful to any of you for that. Whatever I can do to help keep your enemies at bay, I will. So Cole go to Phoebe and try not to worry. If Paige and whomever she is working with, decide to attack this family they are going to have to get through each and everyone of us."  
  
"You don't owe us anything we were more than happy to save you from Jack, but thank you for your help," Cole replied. He grabbed Sam's hand and kissed it in a gentlemanly fashion. John is right. You are one classy lady." He thanked the rest of the team as well and than orbed out to find his understandably distraught wife. 


	6. Making Up Is Easy To Do

From All Sides  
Chapter Six  
Making Up Is Easy To Do  
  
Beautiful roses filled the air with a delicate aroma and their colors were so rich and vibrant, red, yellow, peach, white and pink. Luxurious red velvet sofas were placed strategically near white walls, and elegant silver candle sconces bathed the area in a soft glow. The best designers on Trading Spaces or Changing Rooms couldn't come up with a room nearly as romantic and calming as this one. Even though Aphrodite wasn't in residence at the moment her aura was omnipresent.  
  
Phoebe Halliwell Turner had admired this space the minute Aphrodite had first showed it to her. It was here where the associate goddess of Love came to think, mediate, and connect with her calling and her higher self. Phoebe had begun making sure the roses were kept fresh and that the candles were lit every day.  
  
It was her small way of commemorating her great grandmother, for all she had done and would continue to do for lovers through the generations. It was also Phoebe's method of honoring all that Aphrodite symbolized, devotion, passion, and above all love. Here in this place, unpleasant memories, nightmares and enemies always seemed far away. Not surprisingly the reassurance it normally provided her with seemed missing today.  
  
The times these kinds of troubling thoughts invaded Phoebe's mind were becoming rarer and rarer since that precious moment in time when she and Cole had first spoken their vows on the beach. Yet she still had unguarded moments when they crept in like now. Phoebe hated being so weak and emotional. She also knew that she should trust in her family. More importantly she knew she could trust Cole to guard their love at all costs. They had already won so many battles against evil and had survived so much together.  
  
There were no guarantees, however, in this life for any man, woman, god or goddess. Sadly Phoebe thought that sometimes-horrible things simply happened which no being no matter how powerful could prevent. She felt herself shivering despite the reassuring atmosphere. One could only hope and pray that goodness and the Light would prevail when all was said and done.  
  
Phoebe hadn't told anyone including Cole about her daily trips here but she wasn't surprised in the slightest when she heard a deep male voice from the entrance way ask, "so on a scale of one to a hundred how much crap am I in right now? Like should I expect to be picking out one of the guest rooms to sleep in tonight?"  
  
"Yeah right," she replied to her beloved husband. She turned to face him and could barely suppress a soft smile. Cole looked like a little boy who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"Like I'm going to spend the night freezing and lonely without my favorite security blanket. You know I can't sleep a wink when you aren't in our bed. I never have been able too since you first moved in with me. More to the point you are the one who screwed up not me. Why should I punish myself?" Phoebe asked rhetorically. She wanted to laugh out loud at the proud as a rooster expression, which flitted across his face at that remark. She wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. Piper may have been right in terms of Phoebe being a sucker for love but she wasn't a complete sap.  
  
"Besides I'm not even really angry with you or my sisters, okay maybe just a little, she said to Cole. "To be honest, however, I was more scared than anything else. When I had the premonition about Paige's escape and then couldn't find you, Piper, or Prue, anywhere in our corner of the universe, you can't believe the scenarios that ran through my mind. I thought my worst fears were coming true and that I was in danger of loosing not only my two precious sisters but also you, which would be even worse."  
  
"It is not just idle flattery when I say that I can't imagine spending more than a few days apart from you let alone an eternity. "I don't mean to be a nagging or a clingy wife but please, please don't ever frighten me like that again. My heart literally cannot take it."  
  
Cole came closer and pulled her into his arms. She buried her head against his heart and listened to its comforting cadence. It gave Phoebe all the reassurance she had been seeking earlier. "I'm so sorry my love for scaring you like that. Please forgive me and let me know, if there is anything I can do to make up for my temporary lapse in judgment," Cole whispered in her ear.  
  
"Well there is one thing you could do that might make amends." "Anything," he offered once again. Phoebe reached for his hand and held on tight. "Come with me," she instructed. They exited through a doorway in the opposite wall into a huge garden. "So this is where all those roses inside came from," he commented.  
  
Phoebe didn't reply. She merely closed her eyes and concentrated. A lovely multi colored quilt appeared on the ground. She let go of his hand only long enough to sit down upon it and free her long locks from their confinement. Then reaching Cole once more Phoebe drew him down next to her. "Unite us husband and convince me once more that our love will prevail," she instructed him. Cole quickly undressed both Phoebe and himself and then eagerly began to worship her body with his. 


	7. Duty Bound

From All Sides  
Chapter Seven  
Duty Bound  
  
A while later after Cole had made certain that Phoebe's fears were at least temporarily allayed, and that their mutual passions had been momentarily appeased, they stood hand in hand in Aphrodite's temple. The couple laid two entwined roses at her statues' feet to thank the great goddess once again for sanctifying their love and marriage, and they petitioned for her continued blessings.  
  
Cole also thanked Aphrodite in spirit for telling him where his wife had orbed too after her upset outburst back at the Mansion. He could have found Phoebe using his new sensory power because unlike him she had not gone out of range but it still would have taken him awhile. His new gift worked slightly different than his former demon sensing skills and he was still getting the hang of it.  
  
Once Aphrodite had delivered a rather stinging lecture of her own for making her favorite great granddaughter cry, the original goddess of Love informed him that Phoebe had gone to Ancient Greece, to one of the many temples that had built there in Aphrodite's honor. She had also told Cole that the one in which Phoebe had sought refuge was a private temple for Aphrodite's self selected priestesses.  
  
The type of time travel Phoebe had employed to journey to the ancient homeland wasn't forbidden. Her great grandmother had explained to Cole that since all the gods and goddesses occasionally got nostalgic for the place where it all began including Zeus himself, he had decreed that they could all visit their past when they felt the urge. He had even created a special portals to allow them to do so.  
  
In fact there was many such portals to many different places. As long as gods and goddesses didn't attempt to interfere with the flow of historical events they were free to come and go through them at will. Cole certainly had no designs on changing the past. His only motive was to be near to his wife in the present.  
  
He hugged her close and said, "I hate to shatter this blissful moment out of time for either of us but we should be getting back to our present. The rest of the team will be worried and we are going to have to help find Paige and deal with her one way or the other.  
  
"Do we really have to Cole?" Phoebe sincerely questioned. "There is an abandoned cottage down the path. It needs a lot of repair work but we could manage. Aphrodite could let the rest of the family know where we are. They could come to visit so we wouldn't have to miss them. We could also be careful not to interact with any of the locals so we wouldn't be in danger of altering the past."  
  
"Phoebe, you know that's impossible," Cole gently reprimanded her. "Why?" she asked. You once asked me to go hide and drop off the face of the earth with you, so nothing could hurt us. Here we would always have guaranteed protection."  
  
"Except from the very thing that stopped you from agreeing then. The same thing that has always kept you from relinquishing your powers even when they caused you great suffering and your sisters were ready to give up theirs, your own conscience. Phoebe your sense of fairness and duty is in a way stronger even then Prue's. You've always been the one who has been steadfast in remaining on the path to your destiny to vanquish the Source and any evil that gets in your way on journey. You can't give up on that. I won't let you."  
  
"Phoebe, honey, things have changed so much in such a short time. We've so much more to fight for now. It is not just you, I, Prue, Piper, and Leo and strangers anymore that we are fighting to protect. It's also a large group of family, friends, a real home, and an incredible heritage."  
  
"It wasn't fair of me even back then to ask you to abandon your destiny, and calling and it is certainly not fair of either one of us to ask it of each other now. My own conscience is finally working because you taught me how to use it. I won't wreck it now for the illusion of security. Besides that suggestion came out of fear of you and I losing one another and I'm not afraid of that any more. Our commitment to one another is as strong as any metal Hesphestus has ever forged or the muscles in Hercules' body. All you have to do is believe in that and nothing or no one can ever truly separate us again certainly not Paige, not even the Source. That is the only guarantee we need."  
  
"You are probably getting so fed up of having to remind me of that," she sighed. "No, I could never be fed up with telling you how much I adore, desire, and belong with you forever," Cole said kissing her forehead. "The only thing I am fed up with is seeing you being tormented by fear when you don't have to be. Don't you understand, Phoebe? Evil creatures abilities aren't a true God given part of them like ours are. Their seeming power over us only exists because we lesser gods and mortals allow it too. As long as even one being of the Light stands strong against the forces of darkness, they can never ever really be victorious."  
  
"That's true enough, I suppose" Phoebe admitted. "It is how both Hercules and then later Prue, Piper, and I helped to fend off doomsday." "Exactly," Cole said taking a lock of her hair running it through his fingers. He smiled as her breaths became frequent and her body almost unconsciously sought to move closer to his.  
  
"Does that cottage have a bed?" he asked in his most seductive tone. "Um, oh my lord ye... I mean yes, but weren't you the one who just finished lecturing me about all the reasons why we needed to get back to help in the search for Paige?" Phoebe asked. "I don't lecture I merely share my vast sums of knowledge," Cole corrected her.  
  
"Besides I just said we have to return sometime, I didn't say it had to be this minute." "What are you suggesting Mr. Turner?" "Surely you've heard of a quickie Mrs. Turner? Are you up for it?" "Hey that should be my question!" Phoebe protested. "I won't even bother to ask it though because I already know the answer. You are always up for it, she said as she wrapped her arms trustingly and lovingly around his neck. "My you are one fast learner," Cole said as he orbed them to said bed. 


	8. Pillow Talk

From All Sides  
Pillow Talk  
Chapter Seven  
  
John growled his satisfaction as Prue ran her foot up his leg. She was also gently tugging on his ear with her teeth. "Have you forgiven me yet master buff bottom?" she inquired. "I'm still considering the answer to that question," John told her with mock seriousness. I think I might need a bit more convincing. I was horribly worried after all. "You are incorrigible not to mention insatiable," Prue said biting him lightly.  
  
"Is that a complaint? Funny because I could have sworn I heard you say during that last oh so special moment that not only did I make the earth move but every planet in the known universe too," John said with a huge smirk on his face. Prue lowered her eyes coquettishly. "You must have been dreaming," she said teasingly. "Well if I am, don't ever wake me up," he said with all trace of playfulness suddenly vanishing from his tone. His arms wrapped around her as if he couldn't hold her close enough.  
  
"Don't get that troubled, sad look in your eyes," Prue pleaded. "I can't help it," John admitted honestly. "Prue, I loved my mother with all my heart but in the end that wasn't enough to protect her from my father. I couldn't even prove that he was responsible for the so -called accident that killed her. So I built a virtual moat around myself because part of me thought that if I could only keep people at a safe distance, maybe I wouldn't have to bear the burden of letting anyone down that much again."  
  
"John, you didn't let your mother down. Your father was part of a damn mob with virtually a whole army dedicated to covering his ass. There is no way one man not even one who is as brave and skillful as you are could have been expected to take him down. Your mother wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself for what happened to her and you know that."  
  
"I know that intellectually honey but emotionally I don't think I will ever really be able to let go of the guilt and now there is you. All you had to do was take my hand in yours and look into my eyes and the moat crumbled as if it had never existed. If anything were to ever happen to you, I don't think I could stand it." As much as he tried to fight it, John could feel moisture welling up in his tear ducts.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to me! I'm too stubborn a witch. You don't have to just take my word for it either. I've already been down for the count once but I bounced right back. It's like that song. "I get knocked down but I get up again, no one is ever going to make me fall."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me you're a weeble as well as a witch?" he asked managing a chuckle. "Oh, I love weebles. Weebles wobble but they don't fall down. Yep that is definitely me. Besides it's better to be a weeble than a Woogy," Prue said with the gleam of girlish memories in her eyes. "Is a Woogy anything like the boogie man?" John asked finally starting to relax again. He kept one arm around his wife and placed the other behind his own head on the pillow. "Sort of," she confirmed. "What ever you do just don't bring the subject up around Phoebe, she was possessed by one once. And should the topic of Wendigos ever come up around Piper, run for the hills." "Is there anyone in this family who hasn't been possessed?" John asked.  
  
Prue laughed. "Sure doesn't seem like it. Cole holds the record though I think. Let's see there was Belthazor of course, and then the demon of anger, and then he and Phoebe were both possessed by two Bonnie and Clyde type ghosts named Frankie and LuLu. But I wasn't there for that. I only know what Phoebe told me about that whole episode when she was recounting her acceptance of one of Cole's proposals."  
  
"He proposed more than once?" "Yes so I'm led to understand. I would have never guessed it from first impressions but beneath your brother's skin beats the heart of a true romantic." "Would you answer a question honestly for me?" John asked. A mischievous grin lit up his wife's face. "I think I know what it is and I can truthfully say that based upon further observation and study your behind is definitely not identical to his. Yours is much, much tighter and cuter."  
  
"Why thank you," John replied, "but that wasn't what I was going to ask. All kidding aside have you finally really accepted Cole not just because he's your brother-in-law twice over but also because you truly like and accept him now? I only ask because it still seems as if you like to give him a harder time than the rest of us." John listened intently for her answer because he wanted the two most important people in his life to accept each other at least on some level.  
  
"John, I know it may not always seem like it but I really have come to love and appreciate Cole on his own merit. How could I not? How can I explain this? I was always the de-facto leader of the Charmed circle. You knew that. You also know how important taking care of Piper and Phoebe has always been to me. That was a role that meant everything to me even if there were those times that I cracked a little under the responsibility of it."  
  
"Mom once told us that Piper was the heart of this family and that Phoebe was the bearer of its deepest feelings. There is no denying either one of those statements. 'They are both such incredibly intelligent, beautiful, and strong women. I'm proud of them and always will be but the truth is when Shax took me away from them, neither one of them had the preparation to lead the family. To be honest I never gave them the chance to learn and god- bless Leo, I love him dearly, but there is no way a pacifist could ever handle taking charge of headstrong Halliwells. They needed someone to give the tough talks when they needed them, someone to come up with the strategies to keep them safe, and Cole filled that void.  
  
I think a part of me was jealous of that in a way. I'm just vain enough to have hoped that I could never be replaced. I think that feeling started even before I went away. In a way Phoebe was like my baby and I wanted to be the one to guide her to maturity and instead in stepped Cole.  
  
Then of course there is the fact that Cole and I are both technically first borns with all the issues that come with that. We both like to be in control and that is always going to cause some head butting. We also are both very suspicious by nature, we've had to be to survive. Not to mention we both have very healthy egos and wits and dueling with each other kind of helps keep those aspects of ourselves sharp in a way. Besides I don't think he'd ever know what to make of it, if I stopped picking on him. He'd think the literal end of the world was coming."  
  
"So basically what you're saying is that you and my twin are as identical in attitude as he and I are in looks," John interrupted with a smile. "All right I admit it but if you ever breathe a hint of that to him, you will walk with a limp for weeks. But to answer your original question, I have completely absolved Cole, and yes I do love him and respect him for his own merit."  
  
"Now kiss me again and then let's get our rears in gear and go help look for Paige." "Paige, oh yeah right. I almost completely forgot about your demented baby sister." "Don't ever call her that," Prue admonished. As far as I'm concerned that is always reserved for Phoebe no matter how old and wise she becomes." "So noted from now on when referring to Paige, I will use the term you used when you first told me about her existence. What was it now, bratty bitch daughter of a black guard bastard?" John recounted. "You got it sweet cheeks," she said giving him a pinch on the same. 


	9. Fear and Anger

From All Sides  
  
Fear and Anger  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Once Phoebe and Cole returned to the Mansion they joined in the hunt for Paige. There was no trace of her. Who ever had aided her escape had made sure she was well hidden. Finally frustrated and hungry the Charmed Ones and their husbands reluctantly decided to head back home to eat supper and regroup so they could start the search again early the next morning. None of them were happy about leaving Paige on the loose but there really wasn't much of a choice.  
  
Piper managed to pull off the menu she had planned on earlier but Phoebe could tell her sister's heart wasn't in her cooking like it normally was. It didn't matter any way since no one seemed very hungry. The women just pushed their food around their plates and the guys looked like they were only eating for sustenance.  
  
Phoebe felt bad for her parents. What should have been a joyous homecoming had been spoiled by the news, which Prue had broken to them. One more mark against Paige. There was very little discussion and Patty was the first to excuse herself from the table. Victor thanked Piper for trying and followed after his wife. Grams wasn't far behind.  
  
The younger couples stayed to clean up the kitchen. They could have used their powers and had it done in seconds. Instead they chose to do it the mortal way since it gave them something to do besides stew about Paige. John and Prue were busy spooning the leftovers into plastic containers while Phoebe and Cole scraped dishes and passed them to Piper, who was washing them. Leo had towel duty.  
  
Everyone jumped a mile when a plate slipped out of Piper's hand and crashed to the floor. "Damn it," she shouted. "That was one of my best plates and I cut my blessed finger." Then she burst into tears. Leo quickly grabbed her hand and kissed her finger before healing it. Then he pulled her into his arms and said, "It is going to be all right." "I was so close to believing that," she said.  
  
"Well keep on believing," Phoebe encouraged her sister. "Paige can't touch us. We were stronger than she was before and now we are more so. We are going to find the little bitch and then I am going to personally kick box her fat ass into Tarturus." "I was hoping I could just explode her," Piper growled. "Honey, you don't mean that," Leo chided. "The hell I don't. You know that I admire you for being a pacifist but this is definitely war."  
  
Phoebe was in complete agreement with Piper and said so. Then John spoke up, "Ladies I know how you feel but you know what they say about revenge. It doesn't take away the pain and in fact can wind up hurting you worse. I know. I almost put a bullet in a suspect in Kate's shooting. Thank God Bailey stopped me. It could have wound up costing me everything and it wouldn't have brought Kate back to life. In the end it turned out the guy wasn't even the one who did it.  
  
"This is different," Phoebe said to John. "There is no doubt in our minds that Paige is guilty besides what's the difference between vanquishing her and any other villain? We do it with demons all the time." "The difference is Phoebe is that Paige isn't a demon. She's a human being with a soul and it is up to a higher power to judge her, not us," Cole spoke softly.  
  
For a moment Phoebe felt frustrated with her husband. She wanted to cling to her righteous anger at Paige. He continued, "If we set ourselves up as her judge, jury, and executioner we will be putting our own souls at risk, and basically I don't think she is worth it do you? Besides no matter how angry you are with her at the moment and no matter how much the three of you wish it weren't so she is your sister. I know that somehow someday you would end up regretting your actions. Leave it up to Athena, Zeus, and the Light to decide Paige's ultimate fate once she is recaptured."  
  
"As much as I'd like to do a little damage to Paige myself," Prue remarked. "Cole's right." Phoebe felt puzzled when Cole then lifted up his left foot and examined it. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I'm examining my shoe for ice because I'm sure hell just froze over." Everyone burst into tension relieving laughter.  
  
"So fearless leaders what do you suggest we do in the meantime until we find the little fugitive?" Piper asked. Sit in the living room twiddling our individual thumbs. Everyone looked at each other to see if anyone had any bright ideas. Suddenly Prue's face lit up. In all this confusion I nearly forgot about my special surprise for tonight. Hurry up and finish with the dishes and I will meet you all in the living room in ten minutes. Phoebe watched as her eldest sister tore out of the room. She hoped that what ever Prue had in mind would help alleviate some of the stress from all of them. 


	10. A Special Gift

From All Sides  
A Special Gift  
Chapter Ten Prue came rushing into the living room carrying a huge package. If anything could cheer her family up at this point what she was carrying would. She sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table and began tearing off the packaging paper. "Sam dropped these by first thing this morning. It is a little project she, Angel, Chloe and I have been working on together. "I thought it would be the perfect cap off to your homecoming," she said excitedly to her parents.  
  
"Darling," Patty said to her. "I appreciate all the trouble you've gone too but I don't think I'm up for any more surprises tonight," she said sadly. "You will like this one I promise. Besides it wasn't any trouble it was literally a labor of love," Prue said. She reached inside the box and pulled out four brightly wrapped smaller ones from inside. She handed one to her mom and then one each to her sisters keeping one for herself.  
  
"Okay girls on three rip off the paper." There was the sound of tearing followed closely by sounds of delight. "Wedding albums," Piper said joyfully. "I have to hand it to you Prue. I didn't hold out much hope that anything could make me forget about the dagger looming over our heads at the moment but you have managed to pull it off. Right Pheebs?" "Huh," Phoebe replied. Prue turned her gaze toward their younger sister and noted with satisfaction that Phoebe was already totally engrossed in her gift.  
  
Cole and Leo joined their wives, and Prue smiled contentedly as John came and wrapped his arms around her to study theirs with her. Each album contained not only photographs but also brief stories from the couple's romantic history written in calligraphy, which had been done by Angel.  
  
"These are so amazing," Phoebe enthused. "Absolutely tremendous," Piper agreed. "Well it was the least I could do. This is an apology of sorts to you and Leo, Piper because my astral self almost wrecked your first ceremony." "What did you do?" John asked clearly interested. Prue went beet red. She hadn't told him this story before.  
  
"As you know John, Prue had always taken on a great deal of responsibility and her astral self reminded her that she needed to go a little foot loose and fancy free for a change. She just chose an inopportune moment to do it that's all," Phoebe said trying to sugarcoat it. "Besides it all worked out in the end," Piper added protectively trying to save Prue as well.  
  
"I want details," John prodded. "You would," Prue said shaking her head at her husband's insistence." If you must know my astral self ended up hanging out in a biker bar and getting accused of murder. "Then this motorcycle man in an attempt to help me literally crashed into Piper and Leo's cake and a good portion of their decorations with his bike. It almost caused Piper to call off the wedding. Not to mention I could have ended up in prison if it wasn't for Cole.  
  
"By the way," she said turning towards Cole. "I never really thanked you for getting the real killer to confess."  
  
Prue could sense both Phoebe's and John's gratitude towards her for giving Cole the credit for saving her. It was easy enough to do because he did deserve it in this matter. "You don't have to thank me," Cole replied. "It wasn't really me it was Belthazor who scared the crap out of the guy." "Well Belthazor wouldn't have voluntarily helped a witch. It was your force of will, which made him do it." "I suppose," Cole said considering the possibility. Prue could tell he had never thought of it that way before. "You're welcome," he then responded.  
  
"So back to this biker dude tell me about him," John prodded. "Only if you tell me about all your various rendezvous with women," Prue needled back. "On second thought I don't need to know that badly," John assured her quickly. "Just tell me one thing. How much do you like Harleys?" "I think they are incredibly sexy," she replied. "Then how about I take you for a ride someday?" "I thought you were strictly a luxury car man?" she said. "I can make any engine purr," he whispered in her ear making her blush and giggle.  
  
"Okay back to the albums, she said desperately trying to cool herself down. Phoebe the album for you and Cole is to thank you for arranging for the personal wedding on the very peak of Mount Olympus for John and myself and for performing the ceremony as one of your first acts as a goddess of love. That is a day I will cherish for eternity. It helped assure me that the union between John and I is truly blessed." Phoebe leaned over and hugged her sister. "My pleasure," she said.  
  
Then Prue rose to go sit between her parents on the couch. She put one arm around each of them. Your album Mom and Dad is my way of telling you how glad I am that you found your way back to one another. You've made us a real family again and I know I speak for Phoebe and Piper, when I say that was one of the best gifts we've ever received." Piper and Phoebe squeezed onto the couch for a group hug. "Now there's a picture," Grams said as she captured it with one of Prue's best cameras. This was a truly happy moment in time for the Halliwells and Prue vowed no one especially Paige was ever going to spoil it. 


	11. Who Is The Guilty Party?

From All Sides  
Chapter 11  
Who Is The Guilty Party?  
  
The next day at the Security Agency  
  
Rainy days happened even on Olympus. Hera had explained to Sam that the earthly vegetation Zeus had created to make gods and goddesses like her who had once lived as mortals feel at home needed to be watered. They also happened she told them when Zeus was in a bad mood. Today was a particularly stormy one because of his anger over the escape from the underworld and the suspicions that there were traitors in the midst of the Olympians. Lightening and thunder were frequent. Sam couldn't say she blamed Zeus for loosing his hold on his tightly controlled temper.  
  
"Remind me to always stay on great grandfather's good side," Sam said to Hercules as they sat at the conference table at the office. They were the only occupants since everyone else was in the field tracking down leads. Hercules released a deep chuckle. "That was a particularly loud crack of thunder wasn't it?" Sam nodded. It was lucky she and Hercules were related even though distantly and that she was a happily married woman. He was such a devastatingly attractive man with those long golden locks, bulging muscles, and amazing blue eyes that he might have proved too much of a distraction to work with otherwise.  
  
"The reason I've asked you here Hercules is I'm trying to get a handle on who might have helped Paige and why. I figured that since you've known so many of the players here on Olympus since the beginning you were a good resource person. "I'm here to help," Hercules assured her. "I'll answer whatever questions I can."  
  
"Who would be under the impression that they would benefit, if the alliance of guardians somehow failed in their mission to protect human kind?" "Well the obvious is answer is Ares but to be honest I don't think he's the culprit. When we were on the brink of Armageddon he saw first hand the danger in crossing the Light. My half brother is a lot of things but stupid is not one of them. I also think that when Hera changed from evil to good, I think Ares albeit reluctantly realized he was backing a loosing team. He's vain enough to want to be a winner no matter what compromises he has to make. Plus I think he's been too depressed to wreak such havoc."  
  
"I've noticed that," Sam replied. The few times she'd encountered the god of War he looked like he'd lost his best friend. "What has him so glum?" "It is the thousandth something anniversary of Strife's death. Despite the fact that Ares would never admit to it, I think he still misses him. "Who was Strife?" "Our nephew. He was in the same generation as Demos and Discord." "I haven't had the opportunity t meet them," Sam said.  
  
"You aren't missing much," Hercules assured her. Demos is a cerebrally challenged pest and while Discord has a few more brains she definitely never attended charm school. She's a Gothic nightmare. Hercules smacked himself in the head reminding Sam of the old V8 juice commercials. "Discord and Demos why didn't I think of them before. I must be loosing my touch," he groaned. They could easily be the culprits here. They're not the types who like to see goodness triumph. I don't understand why they wouldn't take on the original gods or myself directly. We are the ones who campaigned to get back in the protection business. Why go after the Halliwells?"  
  
"There could be a number of reasons," Sam said. Number one being even though this Discord and Demos might not be geniuses even they've probably figured out right now that attacking you and the higher gods and goddesses is virtually useless. I'm assuming they've tried to attack you before and been rebuffed. "Your assumption is correct," Hercules confirmed.  
  
"It's also common to believe that the rookies are the weakest links in any team. Plus add to that the fact that the Halliwells have a huge Achilles heel at the moment named Paige, and in Discord's and Demos minds that could make them easier targets. In addition they might think that the Light will lose faith in you higher gods and goddesses if you fail at protecting the members of your own team and family. They might think that if he threatened to take away your powers that might be able to sway some members back towards the side of evil in order to keep them," Sam offered her theories. "Or they're trying to distract us from some bigger plan. They know how much we care about the Halliwells and that we will be doing everything we can to help them," Hercules commented.  
  
"That's a distinct possibility," Sam agreed. "So do you know where they are at the moment?" she asked. "No but I will get Iolaus and we will start looking immediately. As if on command Iolaus entered the room. "Herc we've located Paige on the monitors. Apparently there is a house in San Francisco that was built by the same architect as the old Halliwell Manor and is very similar to it in appearance. Paige is in residence." "Are Discord and Demos with her?" Hercules asked. "Discord and Demos?" Iolaus asked puzzled. "We think they are the ones who broke her out," Sam explained. "It figures," Iolaus sighed. "They've never changed not even after thousands of years."  
  
"You two go after them," Sam suggested. I'll contact the rest of the Security team and we will go after Paige. "Are you sure?" Hercules asked. "I'm positive. We may be rookies here but we are still damn good," she replied. "I like your attitude Sam," Hercules said with a grin. "So get going but be careful." "You too," Sam replied as she watched the two legendary heroes disappear through the portal back to Olympus. 


	12. Preparing For Battle

From All Sides  
Battle Preparations  
Chapter 12  
  
Once Sam had located all the team she filled them in on the details about Paige's location. Sam also told them who she and Hercules believed Paige's accomplices to be. Then they orbed to San Francisco. Yet another moment of truth was at hand, Phoebe thought as she braced herself for the confrontation with Paige. Cole, Prue, Piper, John, Leo, Darryl, Bailey, Rachel, and Sam stood beside her outside an old Victorian home that did in many ways resemble the old Manor. No doubt it was part of some master plan Paige had to psych them out. Phoebe was determined that her evil half sister's new sinister plot would fail as the first one had done.  
  
Everyone of the team that would be facing Paige down looked confident but grim. This wasn't going to be a pleasant task by any means. Phoebe had hoped to get a premonition about what was about what they would be facing but it was not to be. They were going in blind. They didn't even know if Paige's suspected accomplices Demos and Discord had found a way to restore Paige's powers.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't go in," Piper remarked. "Paige has to know we are coming after her. The place is probably full of booby traps." "At the risk of getting smacked I think Piper has the right idea. The three of you could wait outside and let myself, Cole and the VCTF team handle it," John offered. I mean they don't let doctors operate on their own families for good reason. I think recapturing your escaped criminal sister would fall under the same category."  
  
Prue gave John an irritated look but Phoebe shook her head at her sister. Then she addressed her brother. "John I know you said that because you're worried and trying to protect us. As I've told your twin often before we girls feel the same way about you. We aren't going to let you face the danger alone any more than you would let us. Turning to Piper she said, "Piper, I know how you feel but we have to face this head on and together. It is the only way we can win," Phoebe insisted.  
  
"Phoebe's right! We can do this!" Prue announced with determination. "So what do you say sisters she said putting her hand out. Phoebe put hers on top of Prue's and then Piper added hers on top of Phoebe's." "The Power of Three will set us free," they said in perfect unison. "Okay let's go," Prue said. She was about to take the lead.  
  
John held out his hand and held her back. "If I can't stop you from going in the least you can do is not be the first to charge the door. "Let me do that." "While they were arguing Cole, Darryl, and Bailey had taken the decision out of their hands. They were already up the steps and waiting for the rest to catch up. Darryl kicked in the door and Cole went in first closely followed by Rachel, Leo, Phoebe, Sam, and Piper. John and Prue ended up having to race to join them.  
  
Surprisingly they didn't meet any resistance. As Phoebe moved inside she noted that the room layout was similar to the Manors but the furnishings were very different. It was much more trendy and frankly distasteful. It was very Paige in nature. The group-heard voices, clinking glasses, and forks on china. " It sounds like she's having a dinner party?" Piper whispered in shock. "Let's crash it," Prue said softly. "I don't think we are on the guest list," Leo remarked. "No my guess is Paige wants us on the menu," Cole commented. "I just wonder who her other guests are," Phoebe added. "Think I should freeze them from here, so we can find out?" Piper asked.  
  
Oddly enough Phoebe's case of nerves was subsiding. It was being replaced by the adrenaline rush of being back in the fight against the bad guys. It felt surprisingly good. She nodded. Prue gave her consent too, as did Cole. Bailey, Darryl, John and Rachel, however, all looked a little unsure. "This isn't exactly proper procedure," Bailey growled softly. "We don't exactly follow procedure, but somehow it ends up working nine times out of ten," Cole said to Bailey." "Yes, it may not look like it but we know what we are doing," Prue added. "Trust them," Sam advised. "This is their area of expertise." Bailey reluctantly gave in.  
  
"Oh Paige we are back," Phoebe yelled. Prue and Piper took their positions beside her while the rest of the team flanked them on either side. Paige stood up and they could see she was dressed in a black evening dress and was wearing pearls. "I'm so glad you are here. I've found us this cool new home and everything. Once the three of you give up your magic the four of us can be normal sisters once and for all." "An avalanche must have hit her in the head," Piper commented.  
  
"We aren't going to be anything together," Phoebe said to Paige angrily. "You are going back to the Underworld and we are going back to Olympus." "Don't you see we don't have to? Piper, you know what I'm talking about," Paige continued. "I can't count the number of times you said you hated being a witch and Prue I haven't gotten the chance to know you that well but surely there must have been times you resented not getting to have a normal life. Now Phoebe I know you think being a witch makes you special and all that but there are other ways to feel like you're actually worth something. Finding a career for instance. It is selfish of you, however, to keep we your sisters tied to all this magic stuff when we don't have to be. It's too stressful."  
  
Phoebe could feel the nettles developing under her skin. Boy would she like to knock Paige's lights out. Cole came up behind her. "Don't let her get to you. That's what she wants. He put a steadying hand on her shoulder and she took a few deep breaths and managed to get herself under control. "Leave Phoebe alone and you're right you don't know me if you think I will allow you to attack my little sister without consequences." "But I'm your baby sister," Paige interrupted. "No you are a cretin," Prue shot back.  
  
"Don't get so defensive. I mean think about it. Phoebe is always the one who refuses to give up her powers and she's the one who called for them in the first place. If she hadn't maybe Andy wouldn't have gotten shot Prue and the two of you could have lived the American dream, and Piper you too could have had a normal husband, and dozen of kids by now."  
  
"I don't want normal I have Leo," Piper stated. "And besides even though there were times magic has sometimes caused pain in my life, I've now realized that it has brought me equal or greater joy. I'm proud of being a witch and a goddess now. So if anything I'm grateful to Phoebe for calling for our powers. Besides they allow me to do this," Piper said with a satisfied grin. She waved her hands and a piece of duct tape appeared over Paige's mouth. Everyone looked at her. "Sorry I just had to shut the bitch up, she was getting on my last nerve and it was either that or explode her." "Good thinking sis!" Prue said.  
  
Paige reached for her mouth and began to peel off the tape. "Damn Piper you should have made it irremovable," Phoebe commented. Once Paige had it off she said, "I supposed I deserved that but just think about what I'm saying. I've even found all four of us suitable men. Two are doctors, one is a businessman, and the other is a veterinarian."  
  
"Can he cure rabies?" John asked, "Because if so he ought to check you over. You're as mad as Old Yeller." Prue snickered. "That's my husband," she said proudly to Paige. "I found my own guy." "Yeah right. You're married to a clone of Cole. Did you ever think Phoebe that maybe Prue had the hots for your beloved all along, perhaps the lady did protest too much."  
  
"Did you ever think maybe you're disgusting?" Phoebe replied. "Nothing will ever come between Cole and I, John and Prue, or Piper and Leo so send your pals back to where they belong." "I don't know why you are getting so mad at me. I'm only thinking of your best interests. Leo is a fop on his best days and Cole and John just come from bad seed." "Watch it," Phoebe, Prue, and Piper hissed in unison. Personal insults Phoebe could handle but she wasn't going to let Paige whiplash Cole with her tongue.  
  
"Here I will prove it to you," Paige said. Remember Yen Lo and Limbo? Well our cousins have shown me how to open some gates to some other halfway spots to hell as well. Apparently until final judgment day some ghosts are sent to a type of purgatory to await their final fate even evil ones. You'd be surprised whom you can find in some of those holes. Paige snapped her fingers and one sadistic looking ghost of a man and one vicious looking phantom stepped through a suddenly appearing portal. "Father," John yelled out in fury. "Belthazor," Cole cried out in shock. 


	13. Demonic Returns

From All Sides  
Demonic Returns  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"That does it you are dead meat," Prue shouted. "No more hurting people I love." She launched herself at Paige furiously. Cole had his own problem to deal with as the specter of Belthazor came closer. "You may have escaped my possession once with the witches' help but it won't happen again."  
  
John found himself torn as well. Part of him wanted to launch himself at his father and part of him wanted to attack the demon for his twin. A larger chunk of him wanted to protect his wife, however. So he jumped into the middle of her fray with Paige. Rachel followed his lead. Paige wasn't easy to apprehend however since she kept orbing in and out like she was playing tag with them. It appeared Discord and Demos had managed to find a way to return her original powers. At least they didn't have the ability to give her goddess gifts. They were too low on the food chain according to Prue. It didn't come as any big shock to him that Paige had just been trying to set her sisters up with all that talk of them being normal again.  
  
Sam, Bailey, and Darryl surrounded Patrick O'Doyle although there wasn't much they could do to him considering he was a ghost. "Damn it," Bailey muttered. "What good is magic if I can't ram my fist down this bastard's throat?" "I know what you mean Bailey," Darryl echoed.  
  
In the meantime, Phoebe launched herself at Belthazor but since he was transparent she ended up kicking air and landing on her bottom. Cole pushed past an advancing Belthazor and made it to his wife's side. He grabbed her hand and helped pull her up. "You may have escaped my possession once with the help of your witch but I assure you it won't happen again. I'm reclaiming my property," Belthazor snarled. "You can't have him he's mine," Phoebe spat back. Piper and Leo moved closer for backup.  
  
Belthazor threw himself towards Cole intent on inhabiting his physical form once more. Only this time things were different. Cole wasn't a helpless infant. He was a strong god with a powerful independent soul reinforced by love. No matter how hard Belthazor tried to repossess Cole he couldn't. He was repelled each time. Cole grinned sardonically. "Looks like you lose pal."  
  
"Maybe I can't possess you but you have not defeated me. Leaving them no opportunity to respond Belthazor disappeared from in front of them and appeared right next to one of Paige's frozen dinner guests. He possessed the helpless victim and then managed to fight off Piper's magic.  
  
Suddenly everyone was distracted by two children's voices. A boy and a girl appeared in the doorway. "See I told you the place was haunted," the boy said in awe. What happened next no one could have predicted. Belthazor aimed an energy ball at the children but before it could hit them, Paige threw herself in front of it taking a direct hit. The children were saved but Paige was gone. Belthazor then disappeared but not before promising he would return. There was nothing they could do to stop him since a new innocent's body and soul were now inhabited by the demon.  
  
Sam and Rachel quickly raced over to the children and took them outside to safety. Thinking everyone was distracted O'Doyle tried to make his move. Following Belthazor's lead he too possessed one of the dinner guests. This time the move was anticipated, however, and Bailey orbed beside him and slapped cuffs on him. Being in human form again can have its disadvantages," he hissed. "Fine I'll just disembark from this body. It won't take me long to find another one." "Not any of the one's here," Prue said. She, Leo and Piper took up positions around the three remaining guests. They placed protective auras around each of them.  
  
"And you won't be finding one any where else either," a woman's voice with an Irish lilt said. Morrigan appeared. "I've closed the portal back to the purgatory from which you were freed. There is no going back and if you leave this body your abilities will be limited. Unlike Belthazor you aren't a demon with powers. You're simply a ghost and a neophyte one at that. It takes years for your kind to learn how to haunt and use telekinesis.  
  
Not to mention you will be stuck in this house. So it looks like you are out of options. I'm taking you back with me and once we've separated you from the mortal, I'll be casting your soul into the deepest, darkest securest pit in Ere, I can find. I may not be able to cast judgment on your soul's final destination but until then, I'll make sure you won't hurt anyone else. I'll also make sure that you pay for what you did to my family." When Cole and John started to approach O'Doyle, Morrigan held them off. "We will talk about this later." They both respected her far too much to argue. Morrigan then disappeared with O'Doyle.  
  
Piper, Prue, and Phoebe all went over and knelt down where Paige had been hit. "I was so angry with her and wanted her to pay for what she'd done, but not like this," Phoebe said sadly. "I feel the same way," Piper remarked. "Well look at it this way," Prue said. "At least Paige ended up proving there was still good in her. She saved those kids. And besides in this family we've learned that the saying 'what appears to be the end may only be the be beginning' has validity to it." "Come on everyone let's go home."  
  
"What about Belthazor?" Cole asked. "We can't just leave him loose." "I'm sorry Cole. I know how unsettling it has to be for you," Prue answered him. "Unfortunately we have no way to track him down. Our best bet is to return home and wait for him to try and make a move on us again. Only this time we will be ready. Phoebe can remake the potion that freed you from him and then once the innocent he possessed is safe we can vanquish Belthazor back to his purgatory."  
  
Cole looked like he was going to disagree but Phoebe put her hand on his face to stop him. "I don't like this any better than you do but Prue is right. We need to prepare ourselves before we go after him again. Besides there is not much we can do to Belthazor while he is in possession of an innocent's body."  
  
"I suppose what troubles me is how many innocents he might hurt in the meantime. It is true though; going after him now won't solve anything. He's probably going to lay low for awhile until he can train the human's body anyway and when he resurfaces we will be ready," Cole agreed. "So Prue's right. Let's go home." Everyone put their arms around one another and orbed back to Olympus. 


	14. Heroic Perspective

From All Sides A Heroic Perspective Chapter 14  
  
Hercules met them back at the Mansion with the good news that he and Iolaus had captured Discord and Demos. Even in defeat Discord had remained silent and defiant but Demos was weak and he had confessed their whole plan to recruit an evil army. One Hercules and Iolaus had them subdued they'd taken the pair to Zeus. The king of the Greek gods had decreed that they be banished to Tarturus. Saying that maybe Discord and Demos could keep Cronos, company since that is where traitors to the family belonged.  
  
Ares surprisingly did not object to his father's decision. Hercules' half brother had only looked at Discord and Demos in disgust announcing to all that he washed his hands of them completely. Then he had vanished muttering something about Strife. Hercules just hoped Ares wasn't up to anything.  
  
At any rate things were back to normal on Olympus at least for now and they had the new team to thank for it. They had stood firm against their first major challenge and come out victorious. Hercules offered them all his congratulations.  
  
"While we appreciate the sentiment," Cole acknowledged. "I hardly think we can chalk this one up in the win column. Paige got zapped and Belthazor got away." "Believe me, I understand how much you are troubled by Belthazor's escape but look at what you did accomplish," Hercules reminded Cole. "Like what?" John asked equally glum. "Bailey recaptured your father. Even as we speak Morrigan is ensuring there won't be a repeat performance of his escape. Baldar has helped her to free the trapped innocent who will be sent home with no memory of what happened to him.  
  
Paige has been redeemed by her unselfish act of sacrificing her life to save those children. She has won her reincarnation and has a second chance to live a normal human life that she can dedicate to helping even more kids.  
  
Also consider the enormous personal victories that took place. Phoebe and Piper you learned to find sympathy for Paige again even in the face of justifiable anger at her. Hercules turned his gaze toward John. "You my friend had a choice to make either to fight for love or fight for revenge. You chose love and protecting your wife over payback against your father. That is a huge gain for good.  
  
Then there is you Cole. You had the biggest triumph of all. You've fully taken back your soul and proven once and for all that evil can't possess you any more. How can you not look at this mission as a success?" "There is also not a doubt in my mind that the next time you all confront Belthazor you'll, "vanquish his sorry ass," Cole finished Hercules' sentence by echoing Phoebe's words from the past. She laughed at the inside joke.  
  
"If you insist on putting it that way Hercules I guess I have no choice but to admit our success," Cole relented. Phoebe grabbed his face and gave him a big kiss. "To the victor go the spoils," she announced. "I am so proud of you."  
  
"Well then since we survived an attack from all sides and seemed to have whipped evil's behind yet again, I think we should go celebrate. Drinks are on me at P3," Piper announced. Hercules please invite Iolaus for me, as well. We owe him a big thank you too. Spouses are also welcome." Iolaus suddenly popped in. "Did someone mention a party with free drinks," he asked excitedly. Hercules wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder and said, "it's so reassuring to know that even after thousands of years some things never change."  
  
"Count me in," Prue said. "Come help me change hubby. I'm anxious to show you my new dress." "I'm sure you will look gorgeous in it," John said. "But I'm even more certain that you will look even better without it." She shook her head. "You have such a one track mind." "Isn't that why you married me?" he quipped.  
  
Before Prue had a chance to respond Erin appeared. "Far be it from me to delay someone from going to a really good party but I need to borrow my great grandsons and you their lovely wives for just a little while. Your great grandmother has requested your presence." 


	15. Facing Father

From All Sides  
Chapter 15  
  
"You don't have to do this you know. I just wanted to give you the option," Morrigan told John and Cole. My only concern in this matter is that I didn't want you two to be left with unresolved issues in terms of your sperm donor. If there's anything you wanted to say to him before I cast him in the pit, this is your opportunity. At any rate it is your decision. Think about it carefully. Discuss it with each other and your wives. Erin and I will give you a bit of time alone to make your decision. Then she and Erin left her throne room.  
  
"John, I think this should be your call," Cole said. "You're the one who has the history with that man, so I'll follow your lead. John who had been pacing around the room like a lion in a zoo cage looked at his brother. John envied his twin's ability to remain so calm. He may not have ever really known Patrick O'Doyle but the man was responsible for a major portion of Cole's past suffering. This couldn't be easy for him either but you would never know it by looking at him.  
  
John whirled away and rubbed his hand on his hair. "Part of me wants to bail. Let Morrigan do what she has to do and I'll just forget I ever even had an old man. You know. Another part of me wants to face the bastard and spit in his eye." "Both perfectly understandable reactions," Prue said gently to her husband. She stood from where she had been seated and came over to massage his shoulders trying to soothe him with her touch. He took her one of her hands in his and clung to it gratefully.  
  
The bottom line is I want him to know that we survived and prospered in spite of him. Hopefully he will realize that we have everything we could ever wish for in our lives like love, happiness, and success. I want him to look us in the eyes so he can know the caliber of sons he sacrificed on his own selfish alter.  
  
"All right then it is decided," Cole said. "We face him together. Morrigan," he called. She and Erin immediately reappeared. "Take us to O'Doyle," he asked of her. She waved her hands over the assembled group and they were instantly standing outside a unique cage. Morrigan explained that it had been especially designed to hold malevolent spirits. Patrick O'Doyle's hovered inside.  
  
At their entrance he drifted forward. "You are wasting your time girly. I told you I'm not confessing too or repenting a single thing," he spat at Morrigan. "I did not think you were. You don't have sense enough to do so. I've brought you some visitors." "I don't want any visitors."  
  
"You seem to be deluding yourself O'Doyle. No one gives a rat's ass about what you want anymore," Morrigan informed him. I'm in control of your fate now. "I'll be the one who will be deciding your social calendar. Besides your sons have some things they'd like to say to you. You owe them at least that much."  
  
"I don't owe them a damn thing," he snarled. "You are determined to be a bastard until the end aren't you," John said stepping forward. "Even though you are a few steps further towards eternal damnation you cannot confess to your mistakes and sins."  
  
"The only mistake I made was handing that demon woman the wrong son. I should have given her you. Maybe she could have made a man out of you. Lord knows I never had any luck." John started to lunge at the cage. "Don't," Cole stopped him. "That's what he wants John. Don't give him the satisfaction."  
  
"So you're my other son," O'Doyle directed his attention toward Cole. "At least you showed some promise. I heard though the underworld grapevine that while that demon possessed you, you showed some starch."  
  
"Get this," Cole said turning towards O'Doyle. "John is ten times the man you will ever be and I'm proud he is my brother. That is something I will never say about you being my father. While you may have sired us we are not your sons."  
  
"Am I supposed to be bothered by the fact that you hate me?" "I don't hate you," Cole said coldly. "You're a pathetic bastard who I feel absolutely nothing towards. You have no hold over me whatsoever."  
  
"Like that troubles me," O'Doyle said. "You think I care what you think? You could have had the whole damn world laid at your feet if you played your cards right and stuck with that demon but no you gave it up for a woman," he said shooting a nasty glance towards where Phoebe and Prue were standing.  
  
"Well you see that's the difference between us," Cole said calmly. "I know that the right woman is the whole world and so does John. You're too low and disgusting a creature to realize that love is the only thing worth fighting for. I have no doubts, however, that you will pay for your stupidity. Not to mention for what you did to John and our mother. I'm not going to waste my breath wishing damnation on you. You've already done that for yourself. I got news for you though. I've had a glimpse of what it looks like and you'll soon find out it's not like the devil's brochure's advertised. You've cost yourself everything but you are just too stupid to realize it."  
  
"Cole's right," John said finally getting himself under control. "I've spent my life despising you but seeing you like this makes me realize I've been wasting my time. You're not worth the effort. The best thing I can do is to forget you ever even existed. Ironic isn't it? You spent your whole life lording it over others and beating the crap out of people to show how important you were.  
  
Well all you were in life was Connor O'Cayhill's patsy and in death you're even less than that. You're going to vanish completely and no one will mourn or remember you. How fitting. Justice is alive and well. John turned toward Prue and grabbed her hand and walked out without another word. Cole and Phoebe followed close behind.  
  
"Are you all right?" Prue asked John. "I am now," he answered. "Thanks to the three of you. Having you with me through this reminded me what I have in the present. The past is just a nightmare that it's time I let go of, I'm finally free. Maybe this is inappropriate but I feel like celebrating."  
  
"It's not inappropriate at all. Shall we go to Piper's party?" Prue asked. "Sounds good to me. Are you in?" John asked Cole and Phoebe. They both answered yes. Then they exchanged hugs with Morrigan and Erin leaving them to deal with O'Doyle's fate. 


	16. Freedom

From All Sides Freedom Conclusion  
  
A few days later John and Cole were racing along a long stretch of open road on Harleys. Their wives seated behind them. The wind was at their backs and there was a scenic panorama all around them. This was the ultimate sense of freedom, John thought.  
  
He'd been virtually obsessed with making Prue's motorcycle fantasies come true and with a little magical assist from Evander he'd been able to pull it off. He'd also invited Cole and Phoebe along for the ride. John had also extended an invitation to Piper and Leo but they had politely declined. John sensed this wasn't exactly their idea of a good time.  
  
The plan was to ride awhile and then spend the night camping out. Cole had never been on a camping trip and John had decided that he was going to help his brother experience some of the things he had been robbed off during his childhood. Sharing stories, a meal around the campfire, and sleeping under the stars was something everyone should do at least once in their life. John always believed it helped one stay connected to all that was fundamental. It was also away for the four of them to spend time together bonding as a family without other obligations interfering.  
  
John was glad that his plan seemed to be working so well. Cole had never driven a motorcycle before but picked it up quickly after a few lessons. Prue and Phoebe were carefree and laughing, and more relaxed than he'd ever seen them. Whatever he had gone through in the past was over. This was what life was meant to be and what John was going to hold on to.  
  
He spotted a perfect place for their campsite and motioned for Cole to pull over. "Let's stop here and set up our gear. Prue jumped off the back of the bike, took her helmet off and came around to kiss him. "You handled that machine like a pro," she complimented him. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and asked: "Am I better than that biker from your past?" "Oh way better," she replied. They kissed once again slowly and deeply.  
  
Phoebe giggled. Prue pulled reluctantly away from John. She turned to her sister and asked; "what?" "Oh it's nothing. You'd think after all this time I'd be use to it by now. Sometimes though it's just strange to see you two together because of the whole identical thing and I could never imagine you kissing Cole. Cole laughed too. "Kicking me yes, kissing me no."  
  
"Hey," Prue protested. "I've been trying my hardest to be nice to you," she told Cole. You're tolerable as brother and you don't suck as a business partner except on those occasions when you don't have the good sense to do things my way."  
  
"Thank you Prue. I just have one suggestion. You might actually want to compromise every once in awhile and try following my suggestions every once in awhile," Cole suggested. "As soon as you come up with one I agree with I will be happy too," Prue smirked.  
  
Phoebe stepped between the two of them and said, "Okay cease fire you two, this is supposed to be a relaxing experience for all of us." "No arguing even if it's only for play and no shop talk." "Phoebe's right," John said. "Let's just shift our attention to setting up camp."  
  
"I can take care of that," Prue said. She waved a hand and suddenly tents, sleeping bags, and a campfire ready to be lit appeared. "Show off," Phoebe said laughing. "Its too bad Piper didn't want to come," Cole commented. "I mean what are we going to eat?" John was wondering the same thing. His stomach was starting to growl.  
  
"Hey, I might not be the best cook in the world but even I can manage to roast weenies over an open fire," Phoebe said. John snickered. Phoebe whacked him in the stomach. "Get your mind out of the gutter Grant," she replied. "Double entendre humor must be a shared trait," Prue mused. "In other words, John added; Double your pleasure, Double the fun." "Hey too bad they don't still do the Double Mint gum commercials. You two would be so adorable in those," Phoebe remarked.  
  
"Phoebe," Prue chided. "Don't stroke their egos too much. They're already too big for their britches as it is." "Do you really think so?" Phoebe asked. "Because to be perfectly frank here, I think they fit them just fine."  
  
"I give up," Prue said shaking her head. "Good maybe now we can get some vittles on," John said imitating Jethro from the Beverly Hillbillies. When Prue and Phoebe chuckled Cole asked if he was missing something. They explained to him and then Phoebe broke the news to him that Patty was requiring that both he and Leo take a popular culture class. Cole groaned but his smile brightened a bit when Phoebe told him that she was going to be the professor.  
  
"Don't worry about that class bro," John grinned. "Sleeping with the professor never hurts." At Prue's look he added, "not that I ever did that sort of thing of course." "Certainly not," Cole and Phoebe said together.  
  
"Okay let's get to those hot dogs," John said quickly. He pointed his finger at the gathered sticks and started them on fire. "Woo hoo!" he yelled. I did it. I think I may be starting to get a handle on this magic stuff after all. "I had faith all along that you would," Cole assured him. They were about to high five but instead John said screw it and gave his brother a huge hug.  
  
Cole seemed shocked at first but then went with it. "I want in on this too," Phoebe protested as she threw her arms around both of them. Prue said, "no way I'm missing out on this," as she did the same. John smiled in the midst of the pile up. The last chapter on his tortured past was finally closed and the story of this family's bright new future was just beginning.  
  
End of From All Sides  
  
Please read and review and let me know what you thought of From All Sides. Your feedback does mean a tremendous amount to me and gives me the confidence I need to keep writing. I love to write for writing's sake alone but it means so much more if I know that others are getting at least a small amount of enjoyment out of it too.  
  
- Love's Learning Curve, the next in the Olympian series will follow soon. I am still in the process of writing it. 


End file.
